Caught In The Act
by JasonMyersX
Summary: When Cartman agrees to go to Wendy's house to work on an essay that they got as punishment, he catches her in the act of doing something dirty... CANDY LEMON. Definitely rated M for a reason.


**This is my first Candy fic, and I want to start off by saying that I made this oneshot pretty filthy, so if that's not your thing, hit the back button right now.**

**Disclaimer: As much as I would love to, I don't own South Park, it's owned by the legendary Trey Parker and Matt Stone. That being said, onto the story...**

It was 2:30 A.M. in the quiet mountain town of South Park Colorado, and the overweight teen known as Eric Theodore Cartman tossed and turned in his bed, trying desperately to urge himself to fall asleep.

The brown haired Sixteen year old had a lot on his mind lately, which was causing the insomnia that he had been suffering with for about two weeks now.

Unlike all of his friends, he didn't have a Dad, and this fact bothered him a lot more than it did when he was a child. He always felt guilty due to the fact that he was responsible for his Father's death, even if he was also the father of that ginger bitch Scott Tenorman. Cartman felt disgusted ever since he found out that redheaded bastard was his half brother seven years ago.

On top of that, his mother Liane was a slut, and was hardly ever home anymore. Most of the time Eric had to make his own dinner after school, which he was definitely not happy about.

The thing that bothered him the most however, was that he still did not have a girlfriend.

Stan was dating Wendy, Kenny was dating Bebe, and even that day walker Jewrat Kyle was dating that Rebecca chick.

But there was no one for him, no girl for Eric Cartman. It had gotten to the point where kids in the school were starting rumors that Cartman was gay because he had no girlfriend, and this angered him more than anything. It was bad enough being ridiculed because he was overweight, but being ridiculed due to the fact that people thought you were queer, was even worse. Cartman was currently thinking about Stan and Wendy's relationship, and how much it made him jealous.

Jealous of Stan, obviously.

"_What does that little ho even see in that pussy?" _Cartman thought to himself as he let out an audible sigh before looking at the clock on his dresser.

It was still only 2:35 A.M., and the only sounds were the crickets chirping outside.

He let out another aggravated sigh. By the time he fell asleep, he would need to be getting up for school.

When he turned fourteen, he bought an alarm clock to wake himself up in the morning, because his mother was out of the house less and less as he got older.

Cartman then pulled his gaze away from the clock near his bed and continued to look up at the ceiling as his mind wandered back to Wendy Testaburger, Stan's beautiful girlfriend. Cartman had a crush on Wendy ever since he was eight years old, but as he grew up, his crush intensified. Of course, nobody ever knew of this, not even his mother. How Cartman wished he could be Stan and kiss those soft lips of hers, stroke that gorgeous long black hair that she has, rip off her shirt and…

Cartman shook his head repeatedly to get rid of the naughty thoughts, but to no avail. If he kept thinking like this, he would never be able to fall asleep. Just then, he became aware of the growing bulge that was forming beneath his boxers as he continued to fill his mind with dirty thoughts of Wendy.

"Oh well, I guess I should take care of that now." He said to himself as he got up off his bed and headed into the small bathroom out in the hallway.

When he was in, he gripped at his underwear which were concealing his painful erection and began to slowly slide them off. Now that his boxers had been pulled down, he examined his cock which was fully erect and had a glob of pre cum at the tip.

Despite him being about forty-five pounds overweight, he still had a fair sized penis when erect. Cartman wrapped his fingers around his dick as he began to slowly stroke it up and down while imagining himself ripping off Wendy's clothes and burying his face in between her breasts. He then began to pick up the pace of his jerking as he imagined fucking her as hard as he could as she was driven over the edge, causing the raven haired girl to scream his name. Cartman continued to rub himself for a few minutes before he finally came and blew his load into the toilet water beneath him.

"Wendy…" He whispered to himself quietly as he enjoyed the last bit of his orgasm.

Cartman was already exhausted from such a masturbation session, and he wiped his cock off with a wad of toilet paper as he threw it into the toilet and flushed it before heading back to bed.

Once his head hit the pillow, the last thoughts he had were off him and Wendy kissing and stroking each other under the moonlight. Finally, he dozed off and had a nightmare about gingers taking over the world before eventually being woken up by the shrill shriek off his alarm.

"Ugh, I fucking hate getting up early." The fatboy cursed to himself as he slowly and lethargically got out of bed and got dressed in his usual red coat and brown khaki pants.

When he was done dressing, he headed down stairs and found a note on the kitchen table.

Like usual, his mother wasn't home, but at least she had packed a lunch for him.

The note Liane had left read:

_Dear Eric, Mommy's going to be out for awhile, but I packed you a lunch and left the key under the doormat so you can get in the house after school. Also, I left some money on the kitchen counter so you can buy some KFC for dinner if you like. I'll be back tonight at around 8:00, so I know you'll be able to manage until then._

_Love, Mom._

Cartman rolled his eyes before throwing the note back onto the table. At least she had left him money for KFC.

Cartman then grabbed his lunchbox and shoved it carelessly into his book bag as he stormed out of his house and headed to the bus stop.

As usual, Stan, Kyle and Kenny were waiting there. Cartman walked right next to Kenny before treating the three boys to his usual greeting.

"Hey buttholes, what's new?" He said before letting out a yawn. It looked like his insomnia was finally catching up with him.

"Why are you so tired fat ass?" Kyle inquired. "Yeah have you been up all night playing Grand theft Auto IV again?" Stan chimed in, raising one of his eyebrows in question.

"No, as a matter of fact hippie, I haven't been able to fall asleep right away in the past couple of weeks because I have insomnia." Cartman stated simply before yawning a second time.

"Why the hell would you have insomnia Cartman?" Kyle asked in very annoyed tone.

"I don't know jew boy, why the hell does your fucking cunt of a mother have to be a bitch all the time?" Cartman replied with a grimace, starting to become irritated.

"I swear to God Cartman, you insult my mother one more time, I'm going to kick that fatass of yours!" Kyle said in a threatening growl.

"Ay! For the last time, I'm not fat asswipe I'm husky!" Cartman exclaimed as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Husky's just a polite term for fat retard." Kyle said as he rolled his eyes in disgust, which caused Kenny to let out a giggle from underneath his orange coat.

"Listen, it's too early for this, so could you guys just please stop arguing?" Stan interrupted, sighing in exasperation.

Cartman and Kyle just glared at each other before frowning and shutting up as their bus arrived.

* * *

School that day seemed to go by even slower than usual for Cartman, but after what felt like an eternity he was in History, which was his last class of the day.

History was one of the few periods he had with Stan, Kyle and Kenny, as well as Bebe and Wendy. Cartman glanced at Wendy a few times before class started, and remembered all the fantasizing he had done about her the previous night as a small smirk came over his face.

For half of the period, Cartman zoned out like he usually did and had thoughts about Wendy, most of which were sexual thoughts. It wasn't long before he felt himself hardening again.

He would have to take care off his growing arousal once he got home from school.

As the teacher rambled on about World War II, Cartman was unaware that he was starring at Wendy again. Wendy herself saw him looking at her this time, which wasn't hard because she was only sitting two desks away from him.

"What are you looking at fat ass?" Wendy snapped at him in a whisper while glaring at him. "Definitely not at you ho." Cartman said with a smug grin and in a quite loud tone of voice which made the teacher stop and turn around.

"Eric, Wendy, do the two of you have something you'd like to share about World war II ?" The teacher asked in a very upset tone of voice.

"Yeah, it's fucking boring as hell." Cartman answered with a huge smile as he burst out laughing. Wendy just stared at him in horror, her mouth hanging open.

The teacher's face turned red and he snapped the ruler he was holding in half, causing Stan's, Kyle's, and several other students' eyes to widen in surprise.

"I've had it with you Mr. Cartman, since you continue to talk and be a nuisance in my class, you and Mrs. Testaburger can write me a three page essay about World War II and hand it in this Friday." The short, middle aged Teacher said sternly as he crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the two students.

"Friday! Are you high? That's three days from now!" Cartman yelled in despair, knowing very he well that he couldn't finish a three page essay in three weeks time.

"Well then, I suggest you get started right away." The teacher answered, frowning angrily at the two students.

"Wait a minute Mr. McNight why do I have to write one? Carman was the one who swore at you." Wendy said in a shrill voice, trying desperately to defend herself.

"You were talking as well Mrs. Testaburger, so you will also write me an essay and turn it into me this Friday, and that's final."

Wendy shot Cartman a dirty look and he shot her one back, pleased that she was also being punished.

When the bell finally rang, Cartman was one of the first kids to exit the school building. He was eagerly awaiting to get home so he could eat his KFC and play videogames all night.

There was no point in him even attempting the essay, he would never finish it in time, and he was failing the class anyway so what was the point? As he was walking towards his home however, he felt a hand roughly grip his arm. He turned around to face the person and realized that it was none other than the object of his affection, Wendy.

"What do you want hippie bitch?" Cartman said with another smirk, obviously getting enjoyment out of teasing the girl.

Wendy ignored the insult and shot him another death look.

"I'm here to talk to you about the essay WE have to write Cartman."

"What about it? Cartman asked in a voice that was almost a whisper, secretly enjoying the feeling of her hand on his arm.

Wendy just seemed to realize that she was still gripping the limb and she pulled her hand away, blushing very lightly.

"Godamnit, I don't even know why I'm doing this, but I was wondering if you wanted to work together, after all we have the same essay." Wendy said in a voice that was tiny and innocent, like a small child asking her parent for a new toy.

_" I wonder why Wendy's being so nice all of a sudden, most of the time she acts like she's on her period 24/7." _The brown haired teenager thought to himself suspiciously.

Cartman scoffed at the female and crossed his thick arms over his chest.

"Work together huh? Don't you have to spend time with your beloved Stan?" Cartman said in a mock sweet voice as he fluttered his eyelashes teasingly at her.

Wendy punched him in the shoulder as a response, but Cartman seemed unfazed by it.

"For the record Cartman, Stan and I broke up days ago, not that it's any of your business."

"Everything's my business." Cartman shot back with a shit eating grin.

"Listen, are you going to come over my house and work together on the paper or not?" Wendy queried the heavyset male, clearly losing her patience. "Okay ho, I'll work with you." Cartman said with a sly smile as he began to walk away.

"Call me ho again and I won't let you." Wendy yelled after him. Cartman then turned around to face her once more.

"Sure thing, hippie bitch." He exclaimed in wild laughter as he ran off towards his house.

Wendy growled in annoyance before shouting at him a second time.

"Meet me at my house at 6:00!"

* * *

As soon as Wendy got home, she threw her book bag to the floor and stormed upstairs to her bedroom as she shut the door behind her. She went on her computer for a couple hours and checked her MySpace and Facebook before eventually getting off at five minutes till six. Oviously not paying attention to the time, she slowly pulled her yellow pants followed by her pink panties down her legs, getting ready to begin her daily masturbation session. She let out a hiss of pleasure as she allowed her fingers to come in contact with her moist pussy, as she began to fantasize about the man she had secretly desired for quite some time now, Eric Cartman. Yes, you heard me correctly.

You see, Wendy had fallen for Cartman over a year ago. She had a crush on him for awhile, and Wendy believed it came from the fact that she was attracted to bad boys. After grinding up Scott Tenorman's parents into chili and feeding it to him, trying to exterminate the Jews, attempting to murder his mother and trying to get Family Guy pulled off the air, Eric Cartman definitely was one, and Wendy loved that.

Stan on the other hand was the exact opposite, passive, loved animals, respectful, shy.

That was too boring for her, and was the reason why she had broken up with him about five days ago.

Of course she never told him that was the reason, just that she thought their relationship wasn't going anywhere.

Surprisingly, Stan didn't seem to mind, and he agreed to see other people. The person who Wendy had her eyes on of course was Cartman, her longtime love interest. Sure he was an overweight, selfish, anit-sematic, mean spirited, bigoted, sadistic boy; but Wendy knew that deep down there was a part of him that was good. She knew he had one, otherwise he would've actually went through with killing his mother. Wendy of course had to keep her feelings a secret though, because she knew if Cartman ever found out, he would never let her live it down.

She let herself drift off into the dirty thoughts of Cartman, as she began to slowly move her fingers in and out of her opening. She sped up the pace, however, when she began to imagine him moving in and out of her in long, hard, quick thrusts...

* * *

**Meanwhile with our favorite fatty:**

* * *

Immediately when he got home, Cartman had used the money his mother had left him to go out and buy his KFC so he could eat it as he played his video games, like always. He played Grand theft Auto IV for awhile before switching to Saints Row 2.

After playing it for about forty- five minutes, Cartman looked at the clock and realized that it was past six "O" clock.

Definitely not wanting to miss a chance to be close to Wendy, he shut off his game, threw away the empty KFC bucket, and headed over to Wendy's house.

Cartman knocked on her door for a few times and eventually Mrs. Testaburger answered.

"Who are you?" Mrs. Testaburger asked in confusion.

Cartman managed to respond calmly and not make another smart ass comment again.

"I'm Eric Cartman, Wendy and I are supposed to be working on an essay for History class together." Cartman responded as politely as he could manage, which definitely wasn't easy for him.

"Oh I see, very well, Wendy should be up in her room." Mrs. Testaburger said flatly as she opened the door up for Cartman as he headed up the stairs to Wendy's room.

Without even hesitating, he opened up her door as he walked into her room and was greeted with the most erotic sight he had ever seen: Wendy with her pants and underwear down, furiously masturbating as she moaned quite audibly.

As soon as the girl heard her door open however, her body shot up and she let out a loud gasp as she pulled her pants and underwear back up in a split second. She then began blushing madly, realizing that it was none other than the boy who she had been fantasizing about, Eric Cartman himself.

Wendy shut her eyes tight in humiliation, awaiting the worst.

"Well, well ,well, what do we have here? I never knew you were such a horny little ho Wendy. Exactly who were thinking about when you fingered that cute little snatch of yours hmmm?" Cartman inquired, grinning so sadistically it put The Joker to shame.

"You, alright! I was thinking about you Cartman!" Wendy yelled wildly.  
The sadistic grin on Cartman's face was immediately wiped off, and replaced with an expression of confusion.

"What?" Cartman asked her in as steady of a voice as he could manage, not sure if he had heard her correctly. "You heard me Eric, I was fantasizing about you, I've had a crush on your for a long time now, and I'm tired of hiding it." Wendy said as she lowered her head in shame, not sure how he was going to react.

As a response, Cartman shut the door behind him and locked it, wanting to give them some privacy.

"You're being seriously?" Cartman asked, still stunned by the girl's words. "Yes Cartman, I'm being seriously." Wendy said with a small grin.

"Well guess what ho, I like you to." Cartman said with a sly smirk as he sat down on the bed next to her.

"Really?" Wendy asked the brunette, totally aghast.

Cartman reacted to her question by leaning in and slamming his lips up against hers roughly.

Wendy responded to the kiss almost immediately as she let out a moan into the boy's mouth. Cartman emitted a growl of satisfaction when he felt her kissing him back, and this prompted him to deepen the kiss as he prodded his tongue into her warm damp mouth. Wendy cooperated with him once more, letting her own tongue stroke and play with his as she used one of her hands to rub Cartman's groin from beneath the fabric of his khaki pants.

Now it was Cartman's turn to moan into her mouth, and he returned the favor she was giving him by using one of his big hands to rub and caress her womanhood from under her yellow pants, causing Wendy to close her eyes and hum in satisfaction. The dark haired female then wrapped her arms around Eric's neck while her tongue explored and wandered the moist cavern that was his mouth, massaging and tasting it hungrily. Cartman even grabbed onto Wendy's ass with one of his hands during the passionate makeout, prompting Wendy to let out an even larger moan into Eric's mouth.

The two horny teens continued their sloppy heated French kiss for awhile before they pulled away from the other, both of them gasping for air.

"Wow Cartman, you're one hell of a kisser." Wendy proclaimed sweeping a lock of her black hair away from her face, which was flushed and covered in perspiration.

"I know, I'm amazing." Cartman said in a very low velvety tone which made Wendy even more aroused than she already was.

Cartman then practically ripped off his red coat and whatever he had underneath it in one swift movement as he kicked away his shoes and socks. He then removed his turquoise hat, exposing his soft brown hair. "So my sweet", Cartman hissed seductively, "How are we going to do this without your parents hearing?"

"My parents don't pay much attention to anything, I doubt they'll hear us." Wendy said, giving Cartman a wink as she pulled her top over her head and slid off her yellow bottoms, leaving her in only her pink lacy bra and underwear.

Cartman grabbed onto her shoulders and pulled her into another blissful kiss, their tongues immediately coming into contact with the other as they wrestled lovingly once more.

They continued the second kiss for about another minute until they broke away once again.

It was at this instance that Cartman removed his brown pants, giving Wendy a perfect display of the massive hard on he was sporting from beneath his red and black checkered boxers.

Wendy licked her lips absentmindedly, and became aware that her own juices were flooding from her underwear, down her legs and onto her bedsheets. It was at this moment that Wendy took the initiative to dominate the situation, she wasn't going to let Eric Cartman have control over her.

" I love the way you smell Wendy." Cartman purred as he gripped onto her neck and placed kisses up and down it, practically becoming mesmerized by the lavender scent of the girl.

"Cartman?" Wendy asked in a stern tone while Cartman beginning nipping at her neck, before running his tongue over the abused flesh.

"Yes Wendy?" Eric replied, gripping the back of the girl's bra and unbuckling it.

"You will refer to me as Mistress." Wendy said with a demanding expression on her face as Cartman tore off her bra and threw it to the side of the bed, revealing her pale, perky, supple tits.

"Say what now?" Cartman exclaimed, looking completely appaled. "You heard me, call me Mistress, or I'll kick you out of my room right now." Wendy commanded with such authority or as Cartman called it, "authoritah" that Cartman's arousal burst through the roof, and he could feel his manhood trying to split out of his underwear.

He couldn't give up on this, not now, not after getting this far, he might explode with frustration. So, he decided to obey the female. "Okay ho I'll call you Mistress, but that doesn't mean I'm going to enjoy it." Wendy just gave the boy a wry grin as a response, and deep down the fat teen knew he LOVED calling her that.

Cartman then eyed Wendy up and down, the hungry gleam in his eyes becoming more and more intense.

Wendy blushed heavily realizing Cartman was examining her, but soon it began to make her hornier and hornier. Cartman snickered to himself when he saw her blush, and without further or due, he pulled his boxers off, fully exposing himself to his newfound lover, his arching erect cock now free from its prison.

"Do you like what you see?...Mistress?" Cartman proclaimed, saying the word "Mistress" quietly and suggestively which made Wendy's pussy twitch as it became wetter.

"Yes Eric I do, I like what I see alot." Wendy responded, making Cartman grin proudly. Eric Cartman's obese naked body would be a turnoff for any other girl, but not to Wendy, she found it unbelievably sexy.

"Do you like what you see?" Wendy asked Eric hopefully as she slid her pink panties down her legs, finally revealing her gorgeous teenage pussy to Cartman's wandering eyes. Judging by the fact that Cartman had been starring at her jugs for the past minute and that he was nearly drooling over her pussy, was obviously a sign that he did.

"Yes Mistress, very much." Cartman remarked, trying to sound as seductive as he could while he looked up at Wendy, his chocolate brown eyes meeting her hazel ones.

"Good." Wendy replied simply as she leaned in and pressed her lips up against Cartman's a third time as he grasped onto her breasts and began rubbing and squeezing them.

This caused Wendy to pull away from his lips as she let out a moan.

"Oh Cartman! That feels soooo good." Wendy groaned, shutting her eyes tight in pleasure.

Cartman placed his tongue on her erect nipple and began licking and sucking it.

"Oh so you like that don't you Mistress?" Cartman asked in a voice that was anything but cruel as he continued to lick and lightly nibble her nipples.

"Yes Eric, GOD!"Wendy groaned, continuing to sigh in delight as he took her right breast into his mouth and began sucking on it roughly.

"Oh, oh Cartman FUCK!" Wendy shrieked in delight, losing herself in total satisfaction, her legs very sticky from her dribbling juices.

As Cartman continued to suck on her right tit, he used his other hand to pinch and toy with the left before switching off, sucking hard on the left knocker as he stroked the right up and down.

"Mhmh yes Eric, don't you dare stop."Wendy moaned as Cartman continued to savagely suck and pleasure her bosom, at an even faster rate now. After a few moments, Cartman pulled away from her saliva covered rack before licking his lips once more.

"Mmmmm, your skin tastes delicious, Wendy." Cartman stated. Wendy just smiled in delight as her eyes travelled down to Cartman's throbbing manhood that was leaking with pre cum. Wendy then placed her hands on Cartman's chest and began rubbing it as she leaned into his ear and nibbled it sexily.

"Now it's your turn to be pleasured Cartman." Wendy said to him in as slutty of a tone as she could manage as she placed a wet kiss on his ear. Cartman just moaned softly in anticipation, wondering what his little vixen was planning on doing to him.

Wendy leaned her head down to Cartman's groin as she started fondling Cartman's package a bit, stroking his steel hard penis up and down slowly as she fondled his testicles with her other hand. Wendy had never felt up a man before, but she had always wanted to, especially to Cartman. Wendy even used her thumb to slide it over the slit on the mushroomhead as she spread the natural lubrication up and down his thick shaft.

Cartman meanwhile, had his head thrown back in delight, making happy grunts and sighs in the back of his throat.

This encouraged Wendy to lean down and slowly take the tip of Cartman's penis into her mouth as she sucked on the head slowly, very much enjoying Cartman's moans of pleasure as she did. Cartman wound his hands into her long black hair as she took even more of Eric into her mouth, moaning lightly as she did, and the vibrations felt orgasmically good on Cartman's member. Eric could hardly believe it himself, Wendy was giving him a blowjob, he was in heaven.

Wendy sucked slowly at first, but then began picking up speed once she decided she really enjoyed the feeling of Cartman's cock in her mouth. "Oh yes, that's right Wendy, suck that dick you little whore." Cartman hissed in pleasure through gritted teeth. Cartman's dirty talking only made Wendy take his entire tool into her mouth as she began sucking on him quickly, using one of her hands to palm his balls, massaging them sensually.

Due to the fact that he had been sitting with an erection for a long time now, he knew he wasn't going to last long.

"Ah,Wendy yes Wendy!" Cartman moaned in euphoria.

Wendy then started sucking as hard and as fast as she could; while she closed her eyes and began bobbing her head up and down as she continued the fellatio, moaning onto his cock a second time.

"Wendy, Oh fuck! I'm gonna cum!" Cartman screamed. When Wendy didn't pull away, Cartman came hard and released his white load into her mouth.

Once she was positive he was sucked dry, Wendy pulled away from his sex organ and swallowed his semen as she licked her lips.

She then leaned into his ear once more and whispered to him:

"Did that feel good Cartman?" She asked in a very hot innocent voice, and Cartman saw her smirking.

Before he could answer,Wendy pressed her lips up against his for what seemed like the millionth time that night. Cartman shockingly didn't even protest when she probed her tongue into his mouth as the wet muscle fought with his, giving him a taste of himself.

When their were done with the French kiss, Wendy layed down on the bed and looked up at Cartman, getting ready to give him an order. "Alright Cartman, now it's time for you to return the favor." She said, another sexy smirk coming over her face.

Cartman was confused at first, but then he caught on as a huge ten mile wide grin spread over his face. "Whatever you say, Mistress." Cartman said sexily as he probed his fingers into her pussy,making the girl gasp. Cartman scissored and fingered her dripping wet vagina for a few moments, prodding his fingers in and out of it as he enjoyed Wendy's soft and thankful moans. "Cartman oh." The female groaned thankfully, practically out of breath from the pleasure.

Just as Wendy was about to cum, Cartman pulled his fingers away and lowered his head down to her honeypot.

Wendy then opened up her mouth to say something,anything, but whatever she had planned on saying dissolved into a moan as the male inserted his tongue into her wet, slightly hairy opening.

"Cartman ooooohhhhh." Wendy moaned out in delight as she shut her eyes tight and enjoyed the pleasure Cartman was giving her. Hearing Wendy moan so sexily like that was making the blood rush back into his sticky member.

Cartman wasted no time with going slow, and he grabbed onto Wendy's soft thighs as he started prodding his tongue in and out of Wendy's slit as fast and hard as he could. Wendy's womanhood smelled and tasted so good, and Cartman enjoyed tasting it just as much as Wendy was enjoying the feeling. Within a matter of time, Cartman felt Wendy's inner muscles clamp around his tongue as she climaxed powerfully, her warm juices spilling all over the brown haired boy's lips.

"Cartman, CARTMAN! FUCK!" She screamed in pure unrestrained ecstasy as she began unknowingly bucking her hips up against his mouth as Cartman eagerly drank up her juices and swallowed them.

Cartman however, in usual greedy fashion, went back for seconds and placed his tongue inside of her once more as he began visciously eating Wendy out a second time. His tongue was doing such a magnificent job of invading and stimulating her crotch as well as her soft, pink clit, it was like Cartman was an expert at it.

Wendy came much quicker this time as she let out another scream and shot her juices into Cartman's mouth once more, so hard that lights began to flash behind her half closed eyes.

Cartman eagerly swallowed them again as he licked his lips. After he swallowed all of her cum, he presented the female with a question.

"What would you like me to do now Mistressss?" Cartman asked, sounding very much like a hissing snake as he positioned his swollen member over her sticky entrance.

"Just fuck me already Eric, I want to feel you inside of me so badly."Wendy groaned out, practically groveling, which definitely wasn't like her. "Wow, you really want my hot masculine body don't you?" Cartman asked her with a shit eating grin.

"Yes, now just do me already you bastard!" Wendy yelled as she spread her legs open, giving the boy access to her moist snatch.

Cartman just shot her another evil grin and obeyed his love, thrusting into her fully as her warm tight walls began to surround his stiff organ.

"Jesus you're fucking tight." Cartman moaned as a drop of sweat fell off his forehead.

"Duh, I'm a virgin Cartman." Wendy said as she rolled her eyes.

"I know, which makes this even better." Cartman growled in pleasure as he thrust into her a second time, breaking her barrier and taking both of their virginities with them.

"Cartman ugh, it hurts." Wendy shrieked, wincing in pain.

"It'll get better ho, it just hurts the first time." Cartman said in between breaths as he began to move his hard cock in and out of Wendy's tight hot entrance, which was very warm and inviting.

Cartman knew he was going to be out of breath by the end of this. Hell, he was out of breath after running up the stairs in his house.

Cartman was right however, and Wendy began to feel her pain melting into pleasure as Cartman began thrusting in and out of her, picking up pace and the amount of delicious friction with each thrust.

"Cartman, go faster oh!" Wendy moaned in sheer bliss as she began bucking her hips up against his thrusts. "I'm trying to you horny hippie you!" Cartman exclaimed as let out another gasp for air, enjoying the feeling of being free to thrust into the warm tight body beneath him. The large boy thrusted heavy and swiftly, and within a matter of time, the raven haired female began bucking her hips up against Cartman's powerful thrusts as she yelped in ecstasy.

Wendy's dark black hair was soaked in her sweat at this time, and it was splayed messily across the pillows on her pink matress.

"Wendy! OH Wendy!" Cartman groaned loudly in pleasure, perspiration now completely coating his forehead.

The huge boy on top of her continued to mercilessly drill into her vagina, and Wendy began to feel her orgasm coming up.

"Cartman, I'm going to come soon!" Wendy groaned as she gripped tightly onto Cartman's shoulders, so rough her nails began to leave marks on his shoulders.

"Ow watch it bitch!" Cartman yelled.

"Sorry but you're so rough." Wendy spat.

"You know you love it." Cartman said as sweat started to pur down his face…he was so close.

Cartman was now thrusting his entire cock into her before pulling out almost completely, leaving only the tip in as he banged her harder and harder. Soon, Wendy and Cartman began howling and screaming under their own pleasure and ecstasy. Wendy's soft voluptuous skin was now glistening with a plethora of her and Eric's sweat, and the only sounds in the room were the couple's happy grunts, flesh slapping up against flesh, and rythmic bed springs creaking.

"Cartman, yes YES!" Wendy shrieked in utter pleasure as Cartman leaned down and crushed their lips together in another hot steamy french. As their tongues continued fighting each other furiously, Cartman placed his hands on Wendy's breasts and began stroking them once more as they continued their wild fucking. When their lips parted again, they proceeded with their happy screams and howls. Cartman continued his rough slamming of Wendy's tight hot pussy, and the pleasure that was building up into both of the teen's bodies was unbelievable.

"Wendy! So fucking GOOD!" Cartman screeched in delight, on the edge of his orgasm.

As he continued his thrusting, Cartman leaned into Wendy's breasts for the second time that day as he began sucking and biting them like a feral animal. Then Cartman did it. He thrusted into her so hard that his joystick began rubbing up against her G spot. That finally sent Wendy careening over the edge as she shut her eyes tightly and experienced her third orgasm for the night ( also, the most powerful) as her cunt contracted strongly around Cartman's prick.

"CARTMAN!" She screamed in pure unrestrained ecstasy.

Hearing her scream his name like that made Eric pull away from her breasts as he let out a long groan that said way more than words ever could and climaxed hard. His cock pulsed like crazy, shooting three hot jets of his seed up into the girl as pleasure rocketed through him.

Cartman remained inside of her for a few moments before sliding out of Wendy, eliciting a slick squishy sound that made both of them blush madly. About a minute later, Cartman layed his big body next to hers as he began breathing heavily, his chest rising up and down as he did.

"That was just…wow…" Wendy said, looking for something to say as she began to breath heavy herself.

"So, did you have a good time Wendy?" Cartman asked the girl with a huge self centered grin.

"Yes I did, but I'm not saying anymore because your ego is already bigger than Jupiter."

Cartman just snickered at that remark and embraced Wendy with his big strong arms as they cuddled for a good amount of time.

* * *

After the two of them cuddled for awhile, they got dressed. Cartman was getting ready to leave when when Wendy grabbed his shoulder.

"Cartman wait." Wendy stated, gripping onto Cartman's shoulder for the second time that evening.

"What?" Cartman asked in a very polite serene tone that Wendy had never heard before.

"Does this mean we're dating now?" Wendy asked the boy hopefully.

"Cartman smiled and rolled his eyes. "Of course ho, what do you think?" Wendy smiled back and they embraced in another kiss for a moment before parting.

"I love you Wendy." Cartman said to her sweetly with a calm, serene look on his face that probably nobody had ever seen before.

Wow who ever knew Eric Cartman could love?

"I love you to Cartman." Wendy replied back just as sweetly.

"May I call you Eric now?" Cartman's lover asked with a grin as she raised one of her black eyebrows.

"You can call me whatever you want." Cartman said in a flirtatious voice.

"Okay then, I love you fatass."

"Ay! Except that!"

"Just kidding Eric." Wendy said kindly as she leaned in and locked Cartman into one final kiss for the night. Cartman then turned his back to her and began to head out the door but Wendy interrupted him.

"Oh and Cartman, don't even think that you're off the hook for that essay. You're getting your ass over here again tommorow after school so we can work on it." The raven haired girl remarked sternly as she crossed her arms over her chest and glared firmly at her obese lover.

"Godamnit." Cartman muttered under his breath in annoyance. "Fine, I'll be here. Same time then?" Cartman asked her, trying to hide the irritation in his voice.

"You can count on it." Wendy replied with a small smirk. Cartman just rolled his eyes in response and Wendy's grin grew.

"Well see you tomorrow." Wendy said happily as she waved goodbye to her boyfriend.

"Okay, you too." Cartman said with a huge genuine smile as he exited her house and made his way back home, happier than he had ever been in his life.

Once he was in the door, he was greeted by his mother.

"Eric honey, Mrs. Testaburger called me and said that you and your little friend Wendy were working on an essay together."

"Oh yeah, we were working alright." Cartman grinned wickedly as he headed upstairs. He wasn't even upset that he still had to work on the essay, because he got to work on it with his new gorgeous girlfriend.

"_Well, two good things came out of this experience, Wendy's my girlfriend, and I got pussy before Stan, Kyle and Kenny. Okay, atleast Stan and Kyle anyway but two out of three isn't bad."_Cartman thought happily to himself as he stripped naked and entered the shower looking forward to seeing his girlfriend tomorrow, so much so the huge grin never left his face for the next twelve hours.

**Well, for those of you who decided to read, I hope you enjoyed that. I know the whole "Wendy's parents not hearing them thing" was a bit unrealistic, but it was all I could come up with since I felt that the two of them being out of the house would be to coincidental.**

**Anyways, if you liked this story please review, or Cartman will make you eat your parents. Lol, just kidding. But some reviews would be nice for this, I know that this is a straight fic so it won't get to many, but It would mean alot to me if I atleast got a couple. :)**


End file.
